galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Super Samurai Episodes
'Power Rangers Super Samurai Logo' 'Episodes' #'Samurai (episode)' #*'The Samurai Rangers discover pools of Sanzu River Water surfacing in our world. They must search out its source and the strange footprints that lead them to an old enemy they must harness the powers of the Black Box to defeat.' #'Shell Game' #*'The Samurai Rangers must battle a formidable hard-shelled Nighlok without the help of Antonio.' #'Trading Places' #*'A Nighlok switches four of the Samurai Rangers souls with objects.' #'Something Fishy (Super Samurai)' #*'Antonio’s teammates try to help him conquer his new fear of fish when a new enemy arises.' #'The Rescue' #*'Octoroo kidnaps Antonio & Mentor Ji to use as bait in order to lead the other Samurai Rangers into a trap.' #'The BullZord' #*'A boy unlocks an ancient seal, unleashing the very first Samurai Zord.' #'He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother' #*'Mia’s brother visits and asks her to sing in his band. Meanwhile, Serrator invades the city again.' #'Kevin's Choice' #*'Kevin longs for his past as a competitive swimmer, and he struggles to assist the team after a Nighlok devours his Samuraizer.' #'Runaway Spike' #*'The Samurai Rangers battle a Nighlok that creates mirror images in order to confuse them.' #'The Strange Case of the Munchies' #*'A Nighlok’s black sand causes desperate hunger and thirst in the Samurai Rangers.' #'A Sticky Situation' #*''Kevin & Mike must work as a team when a Nighlok glues their hands together.' #'Trust Me (Super Samurai)' #*'Kevin & Mike must work as a team when a Nighlok glues their hands together.' #'The Master Returns' #*'Jayden is still bothered by Deker’s words while Serrator continues his plan to fool Master Xandred.' #'A Crack in the World' #*'The Samurai Rangers discover that Serrator’s recent attacks have an ulterior motive.' #'Stroke of Fate' #*'When Serrator asks Deker to fulfill the final piece of his destructive plans, Antonio begs Deker to reconsider his role in the battle between humans and the Nighlok.' #'Fight Fire with Fire' #*'The Nighlok Fiera unleashes an overwhelming attack on the Red Ranger, but when he goes down another Red Ranger takes his place.' #'The Great Duel' #*'As the Samurai Rangers attempt to adjust to being led by a new Red Ranger, Jayden struggles to find new meaning in his life.' #'Evil Reborn' #*'Jayden finishes his grand battle against Deker and the other Samurai Rangers try to convince him to rejoin their team before Master Xandred reawakens.' #'TheSealing Symbol' #*'With Master Xandred back on Earth, the Samurai Rangers finally attempt to use the Sealing Symbol to stop him only to discover that he has a special new defense against it.' #'Samurai Forever' #*'In a climactic battle, the Samurai Rangers face off against Master Xandred for the last time.' #'Trickster Treat-Halloween Special' #*'Master Xandred & Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of movies.' #'Stuck on Christmas-Christmas Special' #*'After battling a humbug of a Nighlok, the Samurai Rangers find themselves stranded inside a malfunctioning Megazord.' #'Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie' #*'The Samurai Rangers team with the mysterious RPM Ranger Red and fend off the dual threat from Master Xandred’s Mooger Army and robotic super-villains from Corinth.' 'Movies' #'Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie' #*'The Samurai Rangers team with the mysterious RPM Ranger Red and fend off the dual threat from Master Xandred’s Mooger Army and robotic super-villains from Corinth.' 'Specials' #'Trickster Treat-Halloween Special' #*'Master Xandred & Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of movies.' #'Stuck on Christmas-Christmas Special' #*'After battling a humbug of a Nighlok, the Samurai Rangers find themselves stranded inside a malfunctioning Megazord.''' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Super Samurai